User talk:FutureCyborg18
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome FutureCyborg18 to ! Thank you for your edit to the Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Couple page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 18:17, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:New pairing? Sure. It's fine to make that pairing but before you make it, we need to know why fans support it. This will be placed in the relationship section of the article. An example will be Jutsu. It's a crack pairing but fans support it because of the idea of opposing elements. I would also like to know where you have seen this growing fan base before you make the page. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:33, March 29, 2014 (UTC) From what I see, I guess we can include it in the wiki. Do you want to make the page or do you want me to make it for you? If ever you want to make it yourself, follow the Article Creation Guidelines. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 00:48, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:RoKa Hey, great work! Just needed to edit a few details but overall it's good. It's now added in the navigation. Keep it up! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:20, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:New pairing? Of course I remember you. You asked me about making a RoKa page. For Bixanna, I say it is ok to make the page. I don't see anything wrong with it. But before uploading pictures to the page, the image should abide to the image policy and guidelines. For the other couples you have mentioned, it was made not because of how large their fandom is. It was made because unlike most fanon pairings, there is someone flirting with the character that is used for to emphasis a certain character trait or just for comedic purpose in the series. For the Lavia page, there is a fandom supporting this pairing because they like the idea of Laxus and Juvia's unison raid will be like a storm. The one you have pointed out about the featured couple page is something I have already seen. Unregistered users are welcome to vote and when I was going around tumblr, the GrayLu fandom are encouraging each other to vote for GrayLu to be featured in the main page. It is not something we should make a big deal about since I check the IP addresses of those who voted and deleted those who are voting twice with the same address. But I'm glad that you are concern. So thank you. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 01:16, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Good job! Just needed to edit one little thing. I'll add it in the navigation right now. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:35, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Picture Please be reminded to add FUR in this picture. You have the end of the week before this picture is deleted. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:20, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I understand. The image has been deleted as you have requested. Next time, if you wish to replace a similar image and you believe what you have has a better filename and quality, you can simple type on the image's description. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 01:24, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Please fix the FUR of this picture. It is not properly credited. If not fixed in five days, it will be deleted. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 16:02, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Image Violation 02:11, June 17, 2014 (UTC)}} Re:Couples Week Template Sure. Sure. I'll add it in the home page. ( ^_^)／ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:32, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Biased poll? Actually, there is no such thing as a biased poll, especially since the only ones who can edit the polls are administrators and based on the history, there has been no other editor but me. There has been a similar instance wherein a Gruvia fan showed concerns for the growing number of votes for Lucy in the poll: "Who should be paired with Gray Fullbuster?" As I told her before, registered users can only vote ones. The same goes with unregistered users since the poll does not allowed users with the same IP Address to vote more than ones. I cannot close the poll because your claim of the poll being biased has no evidence. Plus, it will also be unfair not only for those who voted for Mirajane but also for those who voted for Freed and Juvia. Another thing, closing the poll will be the one that will create confrontations, not avoid it as seen when Laxana was moved into semi-canon. One more thing, about the instance that happened before. I went over the tumblr tagged of GrayLu since a GrayLu fan wanted me to advertise their event and I saw that they ask fellow fans to vote for the poll as well as the featured couple page. Hence the sudden increase of votes for Lucy and GrayLu. But since you obviously do not support Miraxus, I don't think you would want to visit their tag or Facebook fan page. As I told the concern Gruvia fan before, if you want, you can ask fellow Laxana fans to vote for Cana in the poll. This would a better action compared to closing the poll. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:35, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for understanding. We can't really control outside voters so let's just leave it be. I also did check the threads and found no advertisement to vote for Mirajane in tumblr. I didn't check in Facebook for personal reasons. What I did find was somebody advertising the poll to vote for Cana in tumblr. XD Was that you? [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:47, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I though you said you understand what I'm trying to say. I will not close the poll for there is nothing wrong with it. This just shows how many supporters are out there. If the one you voted for did not win, then you need to just accept it since it just shows how few your fellow supporters are compared to the other. When I made the poll, "Who should be paired with Lyon Vastia?", I didn't care that Chelia got 50+ more votes compared to Juvia even though I support Lyon with Juvia. It just shows that even though they are not as vocal, they do exist. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:21, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Well if you question the sudden amount of votes, then the answer is simply, it's the internet and the poll was made to be quick and easy. We only access a very small portion of the internet so we really don't know where the voters are hiding or where are they advertising. Maybe we are only checking on the popular sites and not the sites they go to advertise the poll. Anyway, I don't to discuss this any further. I'm glad that you care but it's not really a big deal. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:44, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:New article I find nothing wrong with it so go ahead and make it! But please avoid any real-world perspective. When I read the Natsu vs. Gray and Lucy vs. Lisanna pages, I had to remove the fandom debate portion because it was something that can cause a flame war. ~(˘▾˘~) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Everything is nice but you need to remove or edit the first paragraph of the rivalry section. It contains real-world perspective and as I mentioned before, it is something that can cause a flame war. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 00:08, August 13, 2014 (UTC) It's ok~! Just the first paragraph. Edit it in a way that sounds like this: While there is almost no indication that show any form of rivalry between the two when it comes to , Character A and Character B . Just checked all the fanon rivals. Hmmm... If you can edit it with all three rivals it would be great but please edit what you can't and thanks in advance. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:46, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Finished reading it and you did great! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ Sure. I'll keep in mind whenever I need help. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Couples Week Template I was about to edit the template when I noticed something. You already have a Laxana Week and Laxana Day this year. Are you guys really planning to have multiple events in a single year? [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:03, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I'll edit it now. I was only concern because as I was reading the prompts, the thing inside my head was saying this is not like Gajevy Week wherein their second week is just full of NSFW prompts. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:36, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok~! (๑>ᴗ<๑) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll edit it now. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:02, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Replacing Image Hey! I just finished your request. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Rename Hey, just want to say that you should avoid naming files with only the names of the characters present. The filename should be short and simple yet well detailed in portraying what the image shows. The image you uploaded only had the names of Eve and Wendy even through Hibiki and Ren were also in the picture. This is only for future editors who wishes to use the same picture to make a crack ship of Wendy with Hibiki or Ren or any ship between the members of the Trimens. Anyway, no warning, just a friendly request. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:47, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I have to rename another one of your upload. Please note that "Fight!" is an unacceptable filename. This will be the last time I will rename your upload. The next time, I will delete the image and you will be given another warning. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:13, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Thanks for understanding. ヾ(＾∇＾) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:17, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:New pages I'm fine with the new pages. In fact, the more the better. As long as the pages that are created are not left empty like the Sting x Minerva page before. If the page at least have the couple template, the about section, the history section, and relationship section filled upon its creation on the same day, I will not delete it. So if ever you want to create the pages of the couples you mentioned, may I suggest you do it one at a time. We still have a quite few popular pairing as well that we have yet to edit, mainly GrayLu and Grayza and I don't want these future pages have the same fate as them. Months and months without a single edit unless it's a vandalism. For the Gajeel x Levy shipping name to be changed from GaLe to Gajevy, I see that Gajevy is more popular in tumblr yet GaLe is more popular in fanfiction but overall, based on search result "GaLe Fairy Tail" has more results compared to "Gajevy Fairy Tail". But we can make an open discussion about if you want. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:35, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for understanding! But feel free to make a discussion on the Gajeel x Levy shipping name. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 10:29, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Laxana profile picture Sure will do~! [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:00, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Sure can do but I'll have it open on Saturday since I'm kinda busy at the moment. I hope you don't mind. ~(^_^~) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Discussion is open. You can see it here. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:42, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Laxana Love Fest Hey there~! First of all... (ノ´∀｀)ノ*.ﾟ･｡:*:．ﾟ・☆ A HAPPY NEW YEAR ☆・ﾟ．:*:｡･ﾟ.*ヽ(´∀｀ヽ) I had a great new year and I hope you did too! Anyway, sure I'll add the Laxana Love Fest in the couples week template. Just give me a minute. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC)